Trisha's One Chapter Stories Naruto Version
by patrysia181
Summary: Here I will be posting all of my story ides based on the Naruto Fandom; if you like any just tell me and I might write more. If you like you can also request some one chapter stories that may or may not turn into full stories. Most, if not, all will be Naruto centric. There may be crossover's here as well.
1. Second Coming of Yellow Flash

**Title –** Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze; Second coming of Yellow Flash

 **Chapter –** One

 **Author –** xxxiliveforthefuturexxx

 **Beta –** None

 **Summary –** What if Naruto was smarter then in canon? What if he knew of his father way before anything else? What if he knew that he was a Jinchuuriki before Mizuki revealed it to him? What if he had that one or two people in his past who helped him become who he is today?

 **Disclaimer –** I, xxxilivefortehfuturexxx, in no way own Naruto. The lovely manga and anime belong to their respective owners, I am only using their characters and planning on giving them back how they were. Well, most of them anyway.

 **Main Characters -** Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Tsunade Senju, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inazuka, Akamaru, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Mighty Guy, Kurenai Yuuhi, Asuma Sarutobi,

 **Couples –** Either Naruto/Neji or Naruto/Gaara

* * *

A person all clad in black was silently running through the streets of Konoha, dodging the ANBU patrols as if it was second nature to them as if they didn't want to be noticed because they knew that the moment someone saw them there would be accusations thrown around about doing something illegal and then they would be dragged in front of the Sandaime Hokage once again and they didn't want that because then they would have to reveal to the old man what they have been doing and while they loved the old man as if he was their grandfather, they did not want him to know anything yet. They would reveal it to him when it was time and not a second earlier.

They continued their run through their home village until they came upon an iron wrought gate. They looked around for a good few seconds before biting their thumb and quickly swiping the thumb down the centre of the gate, letting their blood be absorbed into the hidden seals of the gate. They waited for the gate to open before walking through and towards the house where they did the same.

When the door to the compound clicked softly, they pushed it open before stepping inside and then shutting the door behind themselves. Instantly the lights came on and the person was bathed in a golden glow which now allowed their features to be seen.

The person was no more then one fifty in height, he had light blue eyes that glinted slightly as the light caught them, his hair was a very obvious blond and he had three whisker marks on each cheek. He was wearing black clothes that consisted of a tight black shirt, black trousers that were taped at the ankles and black shinobi sandals. They also had a few pouches on their person that let them store things like scrolls, kunai, shinobi wire, senbon and poisons. And he was also wearing a nondescript black backpack that was bulging slightly.

The person was none other then Naruto Uzumaki, or rather Namikaze. Despite it being a secret from everyone in the Village but the Sandaime Hokage and a few others, Naruto had known for quite a while now that he was the son of the Yondaime Hokage. While his hair and eye color were the same as the Yondaime's the one thing that actually confirmed Naruto's suspicions was the box marked with Minato Namikaze that he had found one day while cleaning out the Hokage's Back Office after he pulled a nasty prank on the civilian council. Inside the box were a few things like his parent's wedding certificate, a few pictures, a few journals and a few scrolls. And with all that was also the thing that nearly made Naruto cry; his birth certificate.

He didn't tell the Sandaime that he knew of Minato being his father because he understood the old man's worry. After all his father was very infamous with many Kiri and Iwa nin's and if it got out that he had a son he would be pretty much toast.

He also found out, due to some drunken ramblings of a few civilians, that he was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. That was certainly a shock to him but it also made him understand why the villagers hated him though he did not forgive them for their behaviour instead he did the only thing that would genuinely make them fear him.

He _talked_ with the Kyuubi.

At first he _had_ been scared of the fox. After all he was only six years old and the Kyuubi was over a thousand and the fox was very much frightening and hateful but over the first few months they had come to an understanding. On Naruto's part it was to clean up his mindscape, create a nice environment for the fox to live in and start training himself in secret. On the Kyuubi's part it was to watch over Naruto's training, heal him and then teach him to wield the demonic chakra of the Kyuubi along Naruto's own.

Though the fox only went onto the last one only after Naruto turned nine and gained perfect control over his own massive chakra reserves and Naruto understood the fox's worry, he wouldn't want someone untrained to wield his chakra.

He let out a soft sigh and pushed every worry away before he locked the door and walked further into the compound, bypassing the dining and living rooms and moving towards his personal quarters where he proceeded to deposit his pouches and then his backpack before pulling out the scrolls that he had in there and then placing those scrolls on the book case next to the desk.

 ** _"Got everything?"_**

Naruto almost jumped in fright at hearing Kyuubi's voice in his head as he hadn't heard him while he was sneaking around the library and copying down the different jutus that they had there.

 _"Yeah."_ Naruto answered silently as he narrowed his eyes and sorted the scrolls by the type of element they were. He wished that he could have gotten some clan scrolls but he would have to leave that for later, when everyone was deep asleep in their beds. _"The only things I couldn't go and copy were the clan scrolls. I have all of the library scrolls copied down now and I have half of the Hokage's private library but other then that I only have the Namikaze, Uzumaki, Senju and quite a few Uchiha scrolls that Itachi gave me just before he disappeared from the village and became a Missing nin."_

 ** _"You never told me why he did that."_** Kyuubi commented as he laid in the field that Naruto created as his mindscape.

 _"He trusts me more with his family scrolls then he does Sasuke."_ Naruto murmured softly as he finished with his collection of jutsu scrolls before moving on to the weapons that he had collected. _"We have always been close despite the obvious six year difference between us. He was the first person to treat me like a normal person apart from the Hokage and after Itachi it was Shisui. I miss the both of them."_

 ** _"You loved them?"_ ** Kyuubi questioned softly despite knowing the answer already.

 _"I still do."_ Naruto hummed softly as he deposited unsealed the scroll and deposited the weapons in their right places. _"They were both brothers I never had and sometimes I wish I could have followed Itachi out of the village to join him. I curse the day I promised Itachi that I would never follow in his footsteps."_

 ** _"But you're glad he made you promise aren't you?"_ ** Kyuubi said softly. _**"You're glad that you aren't going to go and leave your village behind."**_

 _"I am."_ Naruto admitted grudgingly as he walked away from his scrolls and weapon collection towards the bathroom where he proceeded to get undressed and jump in the shower to quickly wash himself before going to sleep. _"Doesn't mean I have to like it. He didn't really give me a choice in that. It was either promise to not become a missing nin or die at his hand. I chose the easiest option and the option that I knew wouldn't hurt him in the long run despite killing all of his family but Sasuke."_

 ** _"He wasn't that close to the Uchiha's so I doubt it hurt him as much as you think it did. Itachi Uchiha is a man that needs to be praised and not condemned like the village is doing. He helped not only stop a coup d'etat but he also stopped the village from another war so soon after I attacked. It wouldn't have survived and this time I doubt Konoha would have been able to rise from ashes."_**

 _"I know."_ Naruto washed himself with the scentless body wash that he bought at one of the shops which he then followed with a scentless shampoo for his hair as to not overwhelm his senses. _"And I am glad that he did what he did but it cost him the bit of innocence that he had towards his family, it cost him his mother who loved him dearly, it cost him his best friend who practically helped him annihilate the Uchiha clan but mostly it cost him loosing his brother to hatred."_

 ** _"True but you mustn't forget that he did that for Konoha."_** Kyuubi whispered in the blonds mind. **_"And I can bet you that if you met him and asked him if it was only for Konoha he would tell you no. He would tell you that it was also for you."_**

Naruto frowned as he stepped out of the shower, absent-mindedly wrapping a towel around his waist before stepping into the bedroom once again where he proceeded to put on some underwear and then sliding into bed.

 ** _"It's the kind of man Itachi was."_**

With those last words the Kyuubi let himself fall asleep to leave his host ponder on those words.

Naruto was almost ready to demand the fox to elaborate on those words but he didn't. He didn't because he knew perfectly well that it was true. Itachi Uchiha was the kind of man that did something for just one person instead of the whole village. Letting out a soft sigh, Naruto burrowed into the covers on his bed and turned around to look at the few pictures that he had on the night stand.

One was of his parents when Kushina was pregnant with him, one was of his father and his genin team, one was of Itachi and him, one was of Shisui and him, one was of Itachi, Shisui and him and one was of him and then Sandaime. Smiling softly, he let his eyes fall close as the sweet darkness enveloped him.

* * *

 **A/N -** This is a story that I actually had sitting in my folder on my laptop, I didn't even know I had it. It's my idea of what Naruto would be like if he was smarter, knew of his father, knew of the Kyuubi and had someone in his past like Itachi and Shisui that helped him.


	2. Righting the Wrongs

**Title –** Righting the Wrongs

 **Chapter –** One

 **Author –** xxxiliveforthefuturexxx

 **Beta –** None

 **Summary –** The Fourth Shinobi war took many lives. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Shikamaru Nara and Hinata Hyuuga were the only ones that witnessed the bloodied battlefield. Wanting to go back to right the wrongs, Kurama and the other eight Biju give them a chance. And they take it. Arriving when they start their academy, the three promise to stop the war from happening, even at the cost of their own lives.

 **Disclaimer –** I, xxxilivefortehfuturexxx, in no way own Naruto. The lovely manga and anime belong to their respective owners, I am only using their characters and planning on giving them back how they were. Well, most of them anyway.

 **Main Characters -** Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Kyuubi no Yoko/Kurama, Other Biju

 **Couples –** Neji/Naruto, Hinata/Kiba, Shikamaru/Temari, Gaara/Lee, Sasuke/Sakura,

 **Warnings -** Time-travel, Strong!Naruto, Strong!Shika, Strong!Hinata,

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the sixth Hokage of Konoha and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, stared blankly at the bloodied battlefield, his blue eyes blank and cold at the same time. It was nightmare. The whole field was littered with Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Oto, Wave, Ame, Kiri, Kumo and Akatsuki shinobi either dead or about to die. It was a very sorry sight and the only ones standing on the field filled with dead people was Naruto himself, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto's personal Advisor and ANBU Captain and Hinata Hyuuga, a medic-nin and a hunter nin.

The war was harsh on everyone and no-one really knew when it started but for Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata and the rest of the Rookie nine it started the moment Neji Hyuuga, Naruto's lover and their friend, was ambushed when patrolling the borders of the fire country. The Hyuuga stood no chance against Pein or Konan and unfortunately died. His remains were in the Hokage's office the next day and that's when the rookie nine finally started training seriously. Since then no-one let up and trained until now, where everyone lay dead, their lives extinguished either by an Akatsuki member or the Ten Tails before Naruto absorbed all the Biju's into himself.

"It's over?" Hinata questioned softly, staring at her Hokage with blank eyes, her hands bloody and her clothing practically ripped up. She had changed quiet a bit from her genin days; gone was the timid stuttering girl who would always blush brightly when Naruto spoke to her. Now stood a seasoned warrior with more blood on her hands then anyone ever thought. She was both a medic nin, trained by Tsunade herself as her third apprentice and a hunter nin. She had surprised many with her choice of work but it suited the girl.

"It is." Shikamaru muttered, his eyes hooded as he stared around before focusing on his Hokage. The Nara was just as bloodied as Hinata though his clothing was more or less intact. Just like Hinata, Shikamaru changed though much more then the Hyuuga heiress. Gone was the lazy nin and in his place stood a confident, sarcastic and cold ANBU captain who was the best of the best and who only showed his true face when around Naruto or Hinata. His father had trained him to the best of his abilites before his ultimate death at the hands of Kisame Hoshigaki, whom Shikmaru killed the moment he saw the fish-like nin.

"And it seems apart from most of the civilians in the villages we're the only ones alive.. Not like that's any better. They're already slowly starting to die out." Naruto rubbed his temples, wincing slightly as his shoulder gave a protest at being moved. He himself was the biggest change between the three friends. Gone was the foolhardy ninja who wore blinding orange clothes and in his place stood the calm, confident and sarcastic Hokage dressed in dark blue colours with his father's coat hanging over his shoulders. He, himself, had been trained to the best of his abilities by quite a few people. The ANBU captain trained him, Tsunade trained him, Jiraiya trained him, Ibiki trained him and even Danzo trained him. He never regretted the decision of taking up the war hawks offer of being trained but he put his foot down when the man wanted to utilize the Kyuubi chakra. He was not willing to put anyone, even Danzo, in close range to the demonic chakra of the fox.

"This is a mess." Shikamaru spat.

"You can say that again." Hinata shook her head sadly, not really willing to go back to her own home village and see the hopeful looks that she knew would just diminish in their eyes when they were told everyone died.

Naruto turned to face his friends, a slight grimace on his face from looking at his dead friends. He had no idea what to do now; he did not wish to go back to Konoha nor did he wish to just stay there and die. He wished there was some way the three of them could just go back and change the past so that the war wouldn't happen.

 _ **"Do you want to go back Naruto?"**_ Kurama's voice spooked the three ninja's and they all sharply turned to face the form of the nine tails who appeared behind the three with the other eight Biju slowly taking form next to their leader.

"I do." Naruto said sharply. "This... This shouldn't have happened! It's a nightmare! Neji died, Hanabi died, Sasuke died, Konohamaru died, Ero-senin died, Sakura died, Tsunade-baachan died, Shizune nee-chan died, Kakashi-sensei died, Ino died, Kiba died, Gaara died, Kanakuro died! We're the only ones left alive! And for what? For nothing." Naruto was practically shouting by this time and the only thing stopping him from completely breaking down were the squeezing hands on his shoulders belonging to Hinata and Shikamaru.

 ** _"We can take you back."_** The one tail, Shukaku, rumbled, his tail flicking back and forth. _**"We have enough chakra to do a one-time travel Jutus to the past. We can send you three and you can do whatever you want. Stop the war and save your friends or let the war commence and kill everyone again. It's your choice."**_

"How far back will you be able to send us?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes narrowed as his mind started to calculate the different things they could stop if they were to go back.

 _ **"As far back as you wish, young Nara."**_ Matabi spoke up. _**"We can take you back to when you were born. We can take you back to the Chunin exams. We can take you back to when you start the academy. It is your choice."**_

"Will we have our abilities or will we need to re-learn them?" Naruto questioned the tailed beasts.

 _ **"Of course you will keep them."**_ Chomei laughed softly, her eyes on the three Shinobi in front of them. _**"Though the only thing you quite probably won't have are your summons, your weapons and anything material. Everything else you will remembers. From the Jutsu's to the information to the war. You will need to look for everything else once again."**_

 _ **"Do you wish to go back?"**_ Kurama asked the three again and nodded approvingly when they looked at each other, silently conferring between each other.

"We'll go back." Naruto said before looking at each Biju with a frown. "My connection to you... will it be gone?"

 _ **"It will not young Sage."**_ Gyuuki rumbled. _**"As we will also be going back. Though we will be back with our hosts, our connection to you is practically for life. You are Asura's descendent and through him our creators. We will never leave you now that we have this connection."**_

 _ **"We will not tell our hosts of anything but we will change our attitude towards them. Save our hosts if you can. We will not interfere."**_ Shukaku said, looking at Naruto intently. _**"If you can, please save Gaara first before anyone else. He will need friends."**_

 _ **"How far would you like to go back?"**_ Kurama asked.

"Start of the academy." Naruto said instantly. "I don't want to change anything before that."

"We agree with Naruto-sama." Hinata said with a nod when the nine tailed Biju looked at her and Shikamaru. "While I wish I could save my uncle, we will be too young to be able to do anything. If we go back to when we start the academy, the Hokage will believe us more."

 ** _"Very well."_** Kurama nodded his head. _ **"Hold hands while we stand in a circle around you. Close your eyes and slowly push your chakra out. We need you to do this so that we don't end up scattering you three. It's better if you wake up together then alone. You may be in your child bodies but you are war veterans."**_

The three just nodded their heads and did what the fox asked of them, holding their hands together and their eyes falling close as they slowly pushed their chakra out.

Kurama looked on in pride as his Jinchuuriki and his friends followed his order before he and the other Biju stood in a circle around the three. The tailed beasts all flared their chakra and connected it with each other before connecting it with the three shinobi.

 _ **"See you when you get there kit."**_ Kurama said with a soft laugh before all twelve of them disappeared in a bright flash of white.

No-one but the fates knew of what happened and they looked on in pride as their hero and his two friends went back to right the wrongs that happened.

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright, so this is a plot that I just thoght would be good. I mean, everyone who likes Naruto just must have that time-travel story written. Most time-travel stories I read either had Naruto going back on his own into the past or with Shikamaru or with Sasuke and Sakura. And seeing as I do like the Nara, I decided to use him and Hinata as being essantial characters to the plot. Also, should I decide to make this a full story, the Biju will have quite frequent appearances.


	3. Son of Konoha's Yellow Flash and Red-Hot

**Title –** Son of Konoha's Yellow Flash and Red-Hot Habanero

 **Chapter –** One

 **Author –** xxxiliveforthefuturexxx

 **Beta –** None

 **Summary –** Naruto is smart, knowledgeable, sly, sarcastic and strong. He knows about the fox in his stomach and that his father was the Yondaime Hokage and his mother a Princess of Uzushiogakure. Then why is he still the 'dead last' of the Academy?

 **Disclaimer –** I, xxxilivefortehfuturexxx, in no way own Naruto. The lovely manga and anime belong to their respective owners, I am only using their characters and planning on giving them back how they were. Well, most of them anyway.

 **Main Characters -** Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Kurama/Kyuubi, Sarutobi Hiruzen

 **Couples –** N/A at the moment

 **Warnings -** Smart Naruto, Nice Kyuubi, Bashing of Sakura though not overly so, Nice Sasuke,

* * *

A blond haired child frowned as he stared at the scroll in his hands, his brows furrowing as he read the words on the scrolls. The child's face was hidden by a black face mask and only his expressive blue eyes were seen. He was wearing a full black outfit that looked eerily like an ANBU uniform but without the insignia of his village. The child seemed to be no more then 4'5 and looked no more then five.

Blue irises filled with tears as he stared at the words, reading through the letter time and time again until he could recite it by heart.

* * *

 _My dearest Naruto,_

 _I wish that I could be there, next to you, watching you grow into a courageous young man that I hope you'll become but I fear that I will not survive past this night. As I am writing this your mother, Kushina Uzumaki a Princess from the destroyed village of Uzushiogakure, is slowly dying, holding you like the precious miracle that you are and cooing to you. It is both a heart-warming and_ _a heart breaking sight as she is already dying from the major loss of blood that she sustained while giving birth to you after the Kyuubi no Yoko was ripped away from her forcefully by a man so evil and nasty that I have no words.  
_

 _As it stands the man in question is now controlling the Kyuubi to wreck havoc upon Konoha and I fear what I am about to do to you my dear child. There is nothing_ _that can kill Kyuubi as the fox is a being made of chakra and not flesh and blood. I wish there was something else I could do but there isn't. You are the only one, my child, that can hold the Kyuubi in yourselves. Not only do you have the huge chakra core from your mother's side of the family but you were also in very, very close proximity to the Kyuubi's demonic chakra that you are pretty much immune from it._

 _What I am about to do will kill me as a live sacrifice is needed to seal something so huge as the Kyuubi but it is for the best. No-one but Kushina knows what I am about to do and while she doesn't like the fact that I will be practically forcing you to carry the burden of the Kyuubi she understands. After all, she also carried his burden._

 _I hope that you will be treated as a hero but I do not think that the village will honour my wish. While I do love Konoha the people in her are very fickle and will easily put the blame on you for the destruction of the Kyuubi despite the fact that you were only a few hours old babe._

 _I wish I had more time to write everything I want to say to you but it seems that I cannot. Your mother is already up and waiting with you in her arms, ready to help me protect you while sealing the Kyuubi into you._

 _I placed five storage seals at the end of this letter. Those storage seals contain everything that Kushina and I own. The first seal contains family scrolls from both the Namikaze and Uzumaki families. The second seal contains all the books that Kushi-chan and I collected over the years and those will help you a long way if you wish to become a ninja. The third seal contains all the weapons that Kushi-chan and I possessed. Tthe fourth seal contains the scrolls detailing Fuiinjutsu, Uzumaki Fuiinjutsu books, information about the seal that I am about to use to seal the Kyuubi into you and how you can modify it to give the fox a bit more control of what he can do in your mind like talking to you, looking through your eyes and listening through your ears. And the fifth storage seal contains Kushina's and mine private journals along with our marriage certificate and your birth certificate that state's who your parents are and who your godparents are._

 _Knowing the council as well as I do, I know that they will not allow Tsunade or Jiraiya take custody of you for some reason or another so please do not blame them if they do not show up. Especially Tsunade-chan. She lost her father, grandfather, granduncle, mother, grandmother and boyfriend to that village and she hates it with a passion and will not return until she will really be needed. I will however ask you to send letters to them and slowly get to know them before asking to meet._

 _Anyway, I better finish because Kushina is already swaying on her legs and looking very pale._

 _This scroll should have appeared to you when you turned five and I hope it does as my seals never failed me before._

 _We love you Naruto do not forget that, we will always be watching over you._

 _Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki_

* * *

Naruto stared at the scroll before with a sob, he tore the face mask off and fell onto his bed in a sobbing mess, holding the scroll close to his chest. It had appeared twenty minutes ago on his night stand just as the clock struck midnight and the tenth of October came. Just like his father said it did.

He couldn't believe that no-one told him that his father was the Yondaime Hokage or that he had the Kyuubi sealed in him. Now he knew what that warm presence at the back of his mind was and who was doing the healing to his body when he was beaten by the villagers whenever they pleased.

Gingerly sitting up and rubbing away the last of his tears, he crossed his legs and looked at the five seals at the bottom of the scroll under his parent's name before he sharply bit his tongue and smeared said blood on the fourth seal, wishing to read the notes about the seal on him and how he could visit the fox so that he could form some sort of... contract with said fox.

He watched curiously as the seal flashed before scrolls appeared on his bed with different names on it. He shuffled through them all before finding the one that said 'Naruto's seal and how to modify it'. Opening the scroll, Naruto lent back on the bed and started to read through it, mentally making notes about learning more about Fuiinjutsu so that he could understand some of the concepts more.

Finding the information about how to see the Kyuubi, Naruto put the scroll to the side before closing his eyes and relaxing himself, blocking everything out. It took the blond no more then a minute before he was standing in some kind of sewer. His nose scrunched up for a second before he started his trek towards the place where he felt the familiar chakra that was always there comforting him.

The moment he saw the cage and then the red fox behind it, Naruto quickened his step before standing a mere few feet away from the egde of the cage. His head tilted to the side as he watched the fox who was doing the same. The fox was huge and Naruto could understand why people were scared of him when he attacked but now he looked very docile as if he were just relaxing.

 **"You going to come closer kit?"** The rumbling voice of the fox startled Naruto out of his thoughts and the five year old child move towards the cage so that he was standing right in front of the fox, licking his lips before sitting down on the ground, his legs crossed and his arms resting on them.

"It's nice to meet you Kyuubi-sama." Naruto said softly. "Thank you for healing me whenever I was beat up."

 **"There is no need to thank me cub."** The fox said as he slowly lowered himself to his belly so that he was facing the child at more or less the same height. **"I wasn't about to let you die. Your mother and father wouldn't be pleased that you would join them in the Shinigami's stomach at such a young age."**

"No, I don't think they will be." Naruto agreed with the fox, shaking his head slightly. "They would probably be very upset at the village that they protected with their lives when sealing you in me. Dad figured I would be quite possibly hated by the village and I wouldn't know about you or my parents so he left me a letter scroll that appeared when I turned five. The letter told me that you were controlled..." The child trailed off to let the fox explain if he wished.

 **"I was."** Kyuubi said. **"A man called Uchiha Madara, who should be by all purposes dead as he died quite a while ago, came to Konoha and cruelly ripped me out from your pregnant mother which induced the labour. Anyway, after he ripped me out I was furious and angry that someone like him could just do that me. I wasn't pleased and my anger blinded me until it was too late. By the time I came to my own mind I was already controlled by the Sharingan the man had and I could not do anything. I hated terrorizing the village and I wished for reprieve from the control. It was then that your father and mother came with you in their arms and I knew straight away what they wanted to do so I tried to fight the control so that I could just stay still and let them seal me in you but the man's will was very strong and due to me being angry before he controlled me I couldn't break it. I fought and fought the control but I couldn't. When your father started the sealing Madara grew furious and ordered me to kill you. I tried to fight it but I couldn't and I aimed one of my tails at you which both Kushina and Minato protected you from and got impaled by it themselves though they still continued with the sealing. When Minato finally sealed me in you, I promised to myself that I would forever be in their debt. So I decided to protect you... Or as much as I could. I healed you, I hid your presence from Shinobi who were sent after you, I protected your mind from nightmares."**

Naruto listened to the fox talk, not interrupting him at all and instead nodding his head in the right places to show that he was listening. He was also mentally making notes to research about Madara Uchiha and the Sharingan.

"Father told me that I can modify the seal to allow you to see through my eyes and listen through my ears." Naruto commented softly. "I am unsure how to do this but give me a day and I will be able to do the modifications. Would you like that?" He peered at the fox with wide, doleful blue eyes and the fox huffed out a laugh.

 **"I would."** The Kyuubi said. **"I would very much like to see Konoha through your eyes."**

Naruto beamed at the fox and scrambled up.

"I'll get going then and read through the scroll before coming back here with the modifications ready to be done on the seal." Naruto bit his lip. "Will I be able to talk to you in my mind?"

 **"Of course you will."** Kyuubi said with an amused snort escaping his snout. **"Just talk to me in your mind."**

"Okay!" Naruto grinned before closing his eyes and pulling his conscious back into his body.

As soon as he felt the hardness of his bed, he opened his eyes and let out a soft squeal as he looked at the clock on his bedside table. He had only been with Kyuubi for half an hour which meant that he would be able to take the whole day to read through the Fuiinjutsu scrolls to get a basic understanding of how he could modify Kyuubi's seal.

 _"Oh yeah! I forgot to ask, what's your name?"_ Naruto poked the warm presence in his mind as he went about putting all the Fuiinjutsu scrolls in the right order on the bed before he got to reading through it. Thankfully he had found out just a week ago that he had edict memory which meant that he would only need to read trough everything once before he would remember the words perfectly.

 **"..."** The Kyuubi was silent for a few seconds. **"Kurama."**

 _"Kurama-sama..."_ Naruto grinned to himself as he settled back down on the bed.

 **"Drop the sama."** Kyuubi ordered. **"Just Kurama is fine."**

 _"Alright Kurama!"_ Naruto sent the fox a mental hug before he focused on the scroll.

For the next few hours all the blond did was read and make bullet points about the import things to do with Fuiinjutsu. He never once stopped and read well into the night before he finally stopped and knew exactly what to do. Thankfully his father had drawn out the seals that he would need to put on the original seal so he only needed to remember their shapes.

Minato's notes on the seal told him that the seal could be modified in quite a few ways. The first two seals were of course the eyes and ears one that Naruto would draw onto the original one. The next seal that Minato wrote about was the one that Naruto would ask Kurama if he wanted and that was changing the cage to be a collar around the neck which then would enable the fox to run around Naruto's mindscape as soon as he sorted it out to something different instead of the stupid sewers. The fourth one was a seal that would allow Naruto to slowly gain control over Kyuubi's chakra; this seal Naruto was going to ask when to use. And the fifth one was the one Naruto though Kyuubi would like; it would allow the fox to be summoned in either of his tailed forms although that would depend on how much chakra Naruto would use in the summoning.

Making sure that he hid all the scrolls under his bed, Naruto took a deep breath before immersing himself in his mind once again. And once again he was in the sewer system but thankfully this time he was much closer to Kyuubi's cell so he took off in a run.

"Hey Kurama! I'm back." The blond bounced over to the fox who was seeming to look at him in amusement.

 **"Welcome back cub."** The fox huffed a laugh as the blond continued to jump around, almost as if he had too much sugar.

"So, I found the seals that dad wrote about and I can do the eyes and ears straight away however there are three others that I can also put up." Naruto mumbled as he tilted his head to the side.

 **"What are they?"** The fox urged the child on, wondering what sort of seals Minato came up with.

"One is a seal that will allow me to change the cage to a collar that you would wear around your neck so that I can change this whole... sewer system into something more liveable for you like a forest or something. Another one is a seal that will allow me to slowly gain control over your chakra without going beserk from it. And the last one is a sort of summon seal that would let me summon you out into the real world in either of your tailed forms."

Kurama eyed the blond child as he thought about it. He could go with the collar seal as well however he wasn't sure about the other two. While he trusted Minato's seal's he really wasn't sure about what repercussions that would have on the boy in front of him. If Naruto would commit himself to training with both his own massive reserves and Kyuubi's chakra then the fox would let him however not without a condition to it.

 **"Put all five of those seals."** Kyuubi said. **"However I have a condition about the fourth seal."**

Naruto looked at the fox.

 **"Under no circumstances will you train with my chakra unless you summon me out."** The Kyuubi said seriously, his voice held a clear warning in it that Naruto heard. **"My chakra is harmful and while I trust Minato's seals I do not wish to endanger you. If you commit yourself to training starting from now, you may put the seal on."**

Naruto bit his lower lip and furrowed his brow as he thought about it. He could understand the worry the fox had about it and he agreed. He would commit himself to training and wouldn't train with the Kyuubi's chakra unless he had summoned the fox.

"I'll commit myself to training and I promise to not train with your chakra unless I have you summoned out." Naruto said with a quiet voice.

 **"Good."** The Kyuubi nodded his head before propping it down on his paws and watching the boy. **"Practice drawing those seals first before you draw them on your own stomach but not today. I want you to sleep."**

"Got it." Naruto nodded before he disappeared from the mind scape and was once again back in his body.

He took the fox's advice and did indeed go to sleep but not before making sure that everything was hidden away under his bed that had a loose floorboard.

* * *

The next day Naruto spent all of it practising drawing the seals with a steady hand. It was hard and he already knew that but he thanked his dad for drawing them out so that he could practice.

It was nearing midnight before Naruto was finally able to draw the seals without messing them up and even then he took another hour to practice before he went to drawing the seals on his stomach.

It took Naruto a painstakingly long time to draw the seals and pour his own chakra into them to activate the eyes, ears and collar seals. By the time he was finished, he was barely keeping his eyes open but through sheer power alone he willed himself to stay awake and look at the seals before cautiously poking Kurama mentally.

"Kurama?" Naruto spoke the name out loud, biting his lower lip harshly to see if the seals worked.

 **"Yes kit?"** The fox sounded amused and then started chuckling when Naruto jumped around his room in glee at having done the seals perfectly. **"Now that we know the seals work kit, I want you to sleep. It's already nearing four in the morning. You will take the day to have fun and then starting tomorrow your training will start."**

"Alright." Naruto giggled as he quickly shed himself off his clothes and pulled on a baggy shirt that fell loosely to his knees before scrambling into the bed. "Night Ku." He mumbled.

 **"Good night kit, have sweet dreams."** The fox whispered in the child's mind before both of them were enveloped in the call of Morpheus.

* * *

 **AN:** Alright guys, so this a sort of prologue for a story I am thinking of writing and it will contain a smart but not prodigal Naruto. He will have perfect control off Kyuubi though just B has with Hachibi. I know that some of the stuff may be overused too many times but I thought it would be fun. Just give me a review on what you think. And sorry about the title, I'm not overly good with them.


End file.
